Everything I do
by X men first class
Summary: Et si Erik était parvenu à tuer tous ces hommes sur la plage? Charles n'ayant pas pu l'arrêter...  Une confrontation entre les deux hommes semble alors inévitable...


Bonjour!

Voilà ma nouvelle fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Elle est peut être un peu étrange! :)

C'est un UA, un Charles/Erik bien sûr!

Merci à Aiedail Choupette pour la relecture.

* * *

><p><strong>« Everything I Do…<strong>

_Ils semblaient si loin l'un de l'autre... Chacun avait choisi son chemin... Erik avait dépassé la limite... Charles, atteint les siennes...La rupture entre les deux semblait alors inévitable..._

Depuis le premier jour, ils le savaient, c'était inéluctable... Leurs aspirations, leurs rêves allaient les éloigner. Le décompte était déjà amorcé et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il prenait fin. La séparation entre les deux hommes se profilait rapidement à l'horizon, en dépit des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées pour rester ensembles et de l'affection démesurée qu'ils se portaient.

Les mutants regardèrent avec horreur les missiles foncer droit vers eux sans possibilité de les arrêter. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent Erik intervenir, tendre sa main vers le haut et figer les missiles en plein vol.

Charles observa le visage de son ami tendu par la colère prendre une expression méprisante, il tourna son regard vers le ciel et comprit avec effroi ce qu'il comptait faire.

Les têtes de missiles avaient changé de direction et tendaient à présent vers les bateaux américains et soviétiques. Charles ressentit l'ahurissement de toutes les personnes présentes, ces derniers les entourant, Erik et lui au centre du drame.

Un geste de plus d' Erik et le gouffre entre les deux amis deviendrait insurmontable.

La scène paraissait totalement surréaliste.

« Erik, nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux, tu l'as dit toi-même, rappela Charles, l'inquiétude perçant très clairement dans sa voix. Il y a des milliers d'hommes sur ces bateaux, des hommes honnêtes, des gens de biens ! Ils ne font que suivre les ordres, termina Charles avec force et désespoir. Il savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre.

Ces mots ne semblèrent pas calmer Erik, au contraire tous les traits de son visage se durcirent et il tourna des yeux glacials vers son ami avant de gronder:

-J'ai été la victime de ceux qui suivent les ordres. Plus jamais, jura t-il impitoyable en lançant à toutes vitesse les fusées vers les humains.

- Erik, cria Charles agité, le regard braqué sur son ami. Il tenta encore une fois de l'appeler pour le faire réagir, en pure perte, Erik semblait posséder, totalement hors de contrôle.

-Relâche ses missiles, hurla t-il avec colère, voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet il se jeta sur son ami, tous deux tombèrent sur le sol faisant perdre momentanément le contrôle des missiles à Erik. Malheureusement pour Charles, Erik était bien trop fort et il l'immobilisa très rapidement sur le sable. Il vit du coin de l'œil Sean, Hank, Alex et Moira voltiger de quelques mètres alors qu'ils tentaient de lui venir en aide.

- Ne me force pas à te faire du mal siffla Erik dont l'idée même de blesser Charles lui retournait l'estomac, le révulsait. Cependant le télépathe était acharné, il tenta de se débattre une nouvelle fois pour s'emparer du casque d'Erik mais ce dernier fou de rage lui assena une droite au visage qui l'assomma. A peine avait-il fait son geste qu'il le regrettait déjà profondément, une douleur s'insinuant lentement dans sa poitrine.

Il continua malgré tout son sombre objectif, quelques secondes plus tard les missiles atteignirent leurs cibles, toutes les fusées explosèrent détruisant le plus gros des navires, le reste fut englouti par les flammes. Il ne restait alors qu'un paysage apocalyptique, il signait d'ores et déjà la fin du rêve de Charles Xavier et le début de la guerre entre mutants et humains.

Au même instant, un hurlement déchirant, brisa le silence de la plage.

Charles à genoux, la tête entre les mains, hurlait de douleur, tous les traits de son visage déformés par la souffrance.

Erik se précipita sur son ami, empêchant les autres d'approcher. Les yeux du télépathe étaient totalement révulsés, son teint translucide et il ne semblait même pas le reconnaître.

Était- il réellement responsable du supplice de son ami ? Se sentait-il mourir en même temps que tous ces hommes ? Un filet de sueur glissa le long de son cou, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, son cœur se déchirer en comprenant sa propre implication dans la torture que subissait son ami.

Charles ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, aussi impuissant. Il entendait, il était prisonnier de l'enfer que vivaient ces hommes. Leurs cris, leurs peurs, leurs peines étaient également les siennes. Il se sentait mourir en même temps qu'eux, il pouvait ressentir la brûlure des flammes sur sa peau, celle qui tuait les derniers survivants. Il ne vit pas Erik, il ne comprit pas non plus, qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et qu'une partie de ce qu'il ressentait s'abattait sur les autres.

Erik observa avec effroi toutes les personnes de cette plage tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains, hurlant de douleur. Si elle semblait moindre que celle que ressentait Charles, elle était apparemment difficilement supportable.

Bon sang, il était heureux qu'un pouvoir aussi destructeur soit tombé entre les mains d'un être aussi bon que Charles, alors qu'Emma Frost semblait avoir atteint son potentiel maximum celui de Charles ne demandait qu'à exploser, ses limites semblaient presque infinies. Erik frissonna se demandant brièvement ce qu'il aurait fait avec un pouvoir pareil entre les mains. Il ne pouvait rien faire, la culpabilité prenait doucement vie en lui, si les autres lui importaient peu, ce n'était plus la même histoire pour le télépathe.

Tendrement, il colla Charles contre son torse tentant de l'apaiser en lui caressant les cheveux, il lui demanda alors pardon d'une voix suppliante.

Le calvaire prit fin quelques minutes plus tard lorsque il n'y eut plus aucun signe de vie dans l'océan. Les jeunes mutants se regardaient ahuris, rendus hagard par la souffrance ressentie. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Charles qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Erik et peinait à reprendre connaissance.

Erik vit avec soulagement Charles papillonner des yeux doucement, tentant de retrouver ses repères, de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Il sembla se rappeler quelque chose et tourna son regard vers l'horizon où des flammes et des débris flottaient encore. Il se redressa violemment et s'écarta d'Erik le plus vite possible. Encore faible, il tituba sur quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer. Erik voulut se précipiter vers lui mais le regard dégoûté du télépathe l'arrêta, jamais Charles ne l'avait regardé comme ça, et jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça le blesserait autant. Il avait l'impression à cet instant d'être une poupée de verre éclatant en milliers de morceaux.

-Ne m'approche pas, souffla Charles inutilement.

Quelques minutes suffirent à Charles pour reprendre contenance et se relever. Erik ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, en un instant le casque sur sa tête disparut avec ce foutu télé-porteur qui réapparut aussitôt mais sans son couvre chef, les yeux troubles. Ce dernier n'eut mêmes pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, après un puissant « dormez » du télépathe tous les mutants exceptés Erik s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Il regarda son ami époustouflé, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné un tel pouvoir chez lui.

Charles braqua ses yeux dans ceux d'Erik et d'une voix menaçante dénuée de toute chaleur clama:

-Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi!

Erik ne se démonta pas, au contraire il se rapprocha du télépathe.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

-Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire? Répéta-t-il écœuré. Mais pour qui te prends –tu ? Te crois tu extraordinaire à ce point pour décider qui à le droit de vivre? Bon sang tu n'es pas dieu! vociféra-t-il. Et bien sur dans ton ascension vers la gloire tu étais obligé de te servir de moi? termina-t-il avec colère.

Le visage d' Erik perdit toute couleur avant qu'un rictus moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il répondit à Charles sa voix se fit sarcastique et moqueuse.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi et ton orgueil démesuré ? Toi qui a pensé pouvoir me changer ? Je ne suis pas le seul à me croire invincible.

Les yeux de Charles prirent une teinte orageuse, avant qu'il ne daigne répondre, désabusé.

-Tu vas me reprocher de t'avoir sauvé la vie et d'avoir voulu croire en toi maintenant ? D'avoir tenté de te montrer autre chose que la haine et la colère ? De t'avoir protégé coûte que coûte, même lorsque tes actions étaient en opposition avec ce que je considère comme étant acceptable ? Tu veux que je culpabilise parce que j'ai eu la faiblesse de m'attacher à toi et d'avoir été ton ami? Termina-t-il avec amertume. Le pire c'est que tu as déjà réussi.

L'utilisation du passé blessa profondément Erik. Chaque mot que Charles lâchait était un poids supplémentaire dans sa poitrine, sa respiration devint difficile et il eut du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux face aux prunelles du télépathe qui exprimaient la colère, la tristesse, et la trahison. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu' Erik ne reprenne la parole.

-Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça, je suis désolé. Tu es la seule personne à m'avoir apporté quelque chose, avoua-t-il mal à l'aise. Mais j'étais en colère...Comment aurais-tu voulu que je réagisse, tu me connais je suis impulsif. Cette racaille a voulu nous tuer, te tuer, ragea-t-il.

Charles jaugea Erik du regard, ne semblant pas croire un mot de sa confession.

-Et tu vas me faire croire que tu voulais me protéger, c'est ça ironisa Charles. Ne me mêle pas à ton envie de domination et de pouvoir.

Erik ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, Charles ne pouvait pas ignorer l'attachement qu'il avait pour lui.

-Tu ne peux pas... ne pas savoir, murmura-t-il ébahi. Tu es télépathe.

-Et alors ? Tu sais très bien que je ne rentre dans l'esprit des gens qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

-Lis dans mon esprit.

-Hors de question! Crois moi si tu veux rester en vie, il vaut mieux que je ne m'approche pas de ton esprit. Je ne désire pas non plus lier mes pensées aux tiennes totalement meurtrières.

Charles le fixait férocement, chaque parole était du venin et atteignait Erik en plein cœur.

-Ils allaient te tuer, j'ai perdu les pédales, explosa-t-il la fureur peinte sur chacun des ses traits.

-Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? Tu as tué de sang froid des milliers d'hommes, tu as rendu des enfants orphelins. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Schmidt, en réalité tu es probablement pire coupa Charles dans l'intention évidente de faire souffrir Erik.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais hier encore rappela-t-il sournoisement, satisfait de voir son ami blanchir sous l'accusation il continua alors:

-Cesse donc ton serment moralisateur « Saint » Charles et songes donc à ce que tu vas faire maintenant! As tu l'intention de me livrer ironisa-t-il, un faux sourire tranquille plaqué sur le visage tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point les propos du télépathe l'avait atteint. Et que vas tu faire, tu vas me livrer ? Railla-t-il.

- Certainement pas!

Il croisa les yeux bleus rageur de son ami et ressentit l'espace de quelques secondes une souffrance atroce, qu'il identifia tout de suite comme étant l'agonie de tous les humains. Charles étant ce qu'il est, n'avait pu se résoudre à le faire souffrir d'avantage. Cependant il semblait fou de rage, il était à mille lieux du Charles bienveillant et calme qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il s'approcha d'Erik encore à genoux sous le coup de la douleur, dardant sur lui ce même regard dégouté que plus tôt, tout son être hurlait sa répulsion, sa répugnance pour lui.

-ça, aboya t-il en lui assenant un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, c'est un prêté pour un rendu. Erik se plia en deux le souffle coupé, Charles n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Il ne semblait même pas avoir fini.

- Et ça, s'enflamma t-il en visant l'abdomen, c'est pour tous ces hommes que tu as tué, et pour nous avoir contraint à ressentir leur agonie.

- Et celui là, termina t-il atteignant la pommette, c'est pour avoir monté ma sœur contre moi et surtout pour m'avoir laissé croire en toi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Comment après tout ce que tu as vécu dans les camps, après cette injustice, tu puisses croire à la supériorité des mutants... Dis moi Erik, glissa Charles sournoisement, aurais-tu tué ta mère parce qu'elle était une « simple » humaine ?

La réaction d'Erik ne se fit pas attendre, il se redressa et assena un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac de Charles. Il profita du moment ou son ami courbé en deux tentait de reprendre sa respiration pour se jeter sur lui, l'immobilisant en s'allongeant de tout son poids sur lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Ne parles plus jamais de ma mère! Je l'aimais, souffla-t-il ses yeux brillants de colère fixaient dans ceux tout autant rageurs de Charles.

-Je n'ai fait que te montrer l'absurdité, l'incohérence de tes idées, clama-t-il avec force. Je te mets face à ton propre aveuglement. C'est du pareil au même, tes parents ne méritaient pas de mourir parce qu'ils étaient juifs, tout comme un humain ne mérite pas la mort pour la simple raison qu'il n'est pas mutant.

La tirade de Charles sembla faire écho dans son cœur et son esprit, malheureusement des années de haine et de torture changent un homme et ses jugements. Sans réellement sans rendre compte la victime devient le disciple de son bourreau.

Légèrement perdu, Erik préféra attaquer sur un autre sujet, sa mère était un sujet délicat et le bouleversait toujours autant, même après tout ce temps. Ses prunelles accrochèrent celles de Charles qu'il fixa avec tendresse.

-Tu es aussi coupable que moi et tu le sais, chuchota-t-il. Tu m'as fait progresser...Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir, depuis le début tu savais qui j'étais mais non… Pourquoi ? susurra-t-il finalement. Les yeux du télépathe se troublèrent légèrement et Erik sentit les battements du cœur de son ami s'accélérer.

-Je... balbutia- t-il, je ne pouvais pas, je... Charles ne semblait pas trouver ses mots, et une légère coloration apparut sur ses joues.

En voyant la mine perdue du télépathe, et son corps collé contre le sien, Erik fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des semaines. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami qui, surpris, ne réagit pas. Erik tenta de le faire réagir en l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises, mais les lèvres de Charles restaient hermétiquement fermées.

Toutefois, il ne tentait pas de se dégager. Persévérant, Erik tenta une autre approche, il caressa doucement ses joues avant de coller son front contre celui du télépathe, fixant son regard dans le sien.

Charles sentit sa résistance s'effondrer doucement en sentant les douces caresses de son ami, le regard tendre et sincère d'Erik finit par avoir raison de lui.

Lorsque Erik posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, il répondit au baiser férocement, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent violemment.

Ce baiser était à l'image de leurs émotions, de leurs sentiments. Amour...Haine...Dégoût... Passion...

Ils se séparèrent finalement, le souffle court, leurs cœurs battant la chamade. Erik ne put s'empêcher de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de son ami, avant de migrer vers son cou. Il le désirait, l'aimait depuis si longtemps. Il sourit en percevant le gémissement de Charles.

Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et repoussa brutalement Erik avant de se relever. Erik suivit le mouvement et observa Charles qui tournait en rond, lui habituellement si calme, si posé.

Il le vit se figer brusquement, puis secouer la tête avec résignation avant de fixer ses yeux douloureux dans les siens.

-C'est trop tard, hier encore tout aurait été possible mais là tu es allé trop loin.

Erik sentit son cœur se tordre violemment dans sa poitrine, il eut l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après qu'il se soit jeté à l'eau et qu'il ait comprit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Les lèvres légèrement sèches, il prit difficilement la parole et répondit d'une voix faible.

-Tu avais le moyen de me retenir, de m'empêcher de faire ça... Et tu n'as rien fait.

-Tu te fous de moi, cria-t-il, tellement exaspéré qu'il utilisa un langage peu habituel, agitant les bras et pointant son index vers lui. Je me suis jeté sur toi, j'ai tenté de te faire entendre raison mais comme à ton habitude tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête.

-Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais très bien. Erik s'approcha de Charles et posa doucement sa main derrière sa nuque. Tu ne peux pas avoir loupé ce que je ressens pour toi, chuchota-t-il.

-Bien sur que je ne l'ai pas loupé, s'insurgea-t-il en élevant la voix. Rien, tu ne ressens rien pour personne. Qui ferait volontairement souffrir une personne qu'il aime?

-Je... mince, ne me force pas à te le dire murmura-t-il. Tu es la seule personne au monde à qui je tiens.

Le visage du télépathe s'éclaira d'un sourire désabusé, visiblement il n'y croyait pas. Erik afficha une expression désespérée.

-Tu ne m'as jamais prouvé l'attachement que tu me portais...au contraire tu t'es servi de moi pour assouvir tes desseins, lâcha-t-il avec peine.

Erik réalisa que son ami avait raison, il fallait qu'il lui prouve son affection si il ne voulait pas le perdre à jamais. Même si leurs chemins prenaient des voies différentes, il ne supporterait pas un adieu définitif.

Il s'approcha du télépathe et tendrement l'enlaça, il se détacha ensuite de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues avant de baiser son front, ses paupières, ses joues. Il braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Charles pour lui transmettre toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il lui inspirait. D'une voix claire et sincère il lui murmura « je t'aime» avant de l'embrasser avec douceur et adoration. Il sut qu'il avait gagné à l'instant même où il se détacha de lui, et qu'il vit des larmes glissaient sur les joues du télépathe. Ce dernier darda sur lui un regard mélancolique avant de souffler:

-C'est trop tard. Il y a des choses que je ne tolère pas, peu importe les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu as tué des milliers de personnes, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas oublier, que je ne peux pas cautionner et qui fait que ta présence me rebute autant qu'elle m'est indispensable. Tu as franchi la limite de ce que je peux supporter Erik. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le dégoût que je m'inspire en continuant à t'aimer, termina-t-il désespéré.

Erik posa un regard triste sur le télépathe qui semblait déchiré, totalement dévasté avant de dire d'une voix brisée.

-J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir croisé ta route mais je mentirais en te disant cela. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, alors, demande moi ce que tu veux, acheva-t-il douloureusement.

-Si je te demandais de te rendre tu le ferais? Essaya t-il, observant la réaction d' Erik. Ce dernier sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de répondre avec conviction.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je le ferais.

Le télépathe sut qu'il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il vit l'expression déterminée sur son visage. Il secoua la tête avec désespoir, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Il n'aurait pas du laisser Erik s'approcher si près de lui, depuis le début, il avait sentit le danger et pourtant il s'était irrésistiblement attaché, s'enchaînant à lui.

-Non, bien sur que non! Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, avoua-t-il honteux, se sentant misérable.

Erik était sa faiblesse, son côté obscur. Il vit l'espoir se peindre sur les traits de son ami, il le fixa intensément avant de terminer avec détermination.

-Par contre, je souhaite t'oublier et pour ça tu dois me faire la promesse de ne plus m'approcher.

Les yeux d'Erik s'agrandirent de surprise, une nouvelle fois il eût du mal à respirer. Ce qu'il lui demandait était tout simplement impossible et la lueur dans les prunelles de Charles semblait contredire ses paroles.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse Charles. C'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas faire pour toi, je suis bien trop égoïste pour renoncer à toi, souffla t-il affligé. Que tu le veuilles ou non j'ai besoin de toi.

Il s'approcha rapidement du télépathe, posa ses lèvres un peu partout sur son visage, puis tendrement s'empara de ses lèvres avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec force, et de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix adorable et malicieuse qui fit craquer le télépathe:

-Et toi aussi... »

_Il semblait si proche l'un de l'autre... Chacun avait choisi son chemin... Erik avait dépassé la limite...Charles, atteint les siennes... La rupture semblait alors inévitable..._

_L'un se répugnait... L'autre se sentait vulnérable..._

_Et pourtant… En dépit de toute logique, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimer._

…**I do It for you »**

* * *

><p>Hum voilà! :) Review svp? :)<p> 


End file.
